


Soul Stories

by LadyGerbilLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Souls - Freeform, Gaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGerbilLuna/pseuds/LadyGerbilLuna
Summary: Clint decides to introduce Steve and Tony to a different kind of game... let the rage begin...





	Soul Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts).



> So, I loved FestiveFerret 's gaming stories, and I have a love/hate relationship with Dark Souls, that I feel like Steve and Tony would suffer through together.   
> And if anyone's played the terrors that are the Souls game...I feel your pain...

“So you know how Tony and Steve have been all gamey and flirty gaming and all that?” began Clint.

Natasha raised an eyebrow to show she heard, checking the nail polish she just applied.

“I thought about adding something new into their lives. Really brings people together...”

When he didn't continue, she looked. He held a game up, grinning. 

“You're evil.”

“Aaaaand loving it!”

~

“I'm sorry,” began Steve, in the middle of cutting a piece of pancake. “You said what game?”

“Don't fall into temptation, man,” said Sam. “It's a trap.”

“That sounds familiar,” said Tony. 

“It sounds like a horror game.”

“It is, kinda,” said Clint. “I mean, exploration, fighting, survival, horror type of way...”

“Ruthless,” added Sam.

“Horror's not my first choice,” mused Steve.

“Eh, whatever. You'd probably not make it through the first section anyway, before you gave up.”

The sound of the fork lightly tapping the plate followed this statement. Steve glared at Clint, even as he continued with the plate abuse. 

“Give me the game.”

Tony sighed. “I'm almost afraid to watch this.”

~

Steve had to hand it to the creators that the chilling introduction drew the player in, with it's eerie imagery, and hauntingly sad music. Creating a character was fun, and though the enemies were a bit irritating, it didn't seem too bad...

Until a giant monster fell from the ceiling and killed him. 

“Uh,” Steve said, blinking a few times. “That happened?”

“What the fuck?” said Tony. 

“Welcome to Dark Souls?” said Clint, snickering. 

“Okay, that's it. Bring it on!”

Several deaths later, Tony and Steve switching off, they discovered the door behind said enemy... the one that said, "You tried to kill that thing? Suckers!"

“You,” said Tony, glaring at Clint, “Are a bastard.”

Clint just laughed, tears forming in his eyes.

"You couldn't've said something?"

The response continued with laughter. 

Steve and Tony took that as a challenge. Now their goal: to beat the game. 

“Remember, there's a series, and expansion packs."

“We already hate you, Clint,” said Tony. “Shut the hell up.”

On the bright side, Tony mused, the game did demonstrate Steve's impressive ability to creatively curse....

~

“Okay, I think we're on the right track,” said Steve, watching as Tony maneuvered. They both blinked as a notification appeared on the bottom of the screen. 

“Wait...what? Invaded by Dark Spirit PrplHwk? What?”

They saw a being zing-zag over to their player, and smash down with a giant hammer. Tony tried to evade. It took less than a minute before “You Died” appeared. 

Again.

Cackling echoed through the speakers in the tower. 

“Clint!”

**Author's Note:**

> The hammer Clint uses is Smough's hammer. Clint's the type to replay the game until he defeats all the bosses and gets all the items.


End file.
